Someone Like You
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Someone Like You' by Adele. SasuNaru


**Vitty Rose:** So this is inspired by the song 'Someone Like You' By Adele.

**Warning:** This is guy on guy.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto this wouldn't be fanfiction. ;)

**Beta'ed by Kuro Mitsu**

_**SasuNaru**_

Naruto Uzumaki made his way through the market, occasionally stopping at a street merchant to look at the produce before moving on once again. Naruto did this every day: got up, washed, cleaned, went to work, picked up food, and went home to make the dinner, before slipping back into bed to do it all over again. Once in a blue moon stepping out of his routine to visit friends.

A sigh crossed Naruto's lips as he passed the ramen shop; pain etched in his eyes, memories of before always seemed to invade is mind. _"Come on, just one bowl teme." "Okay, just one bowl, Dobe."_ A small painful smile passed his lips as he moved on. Naruto shook his head; he never liked when those thoughts came up, and he spent so long trying to forget them, six years to be exact. Still, as the memories past it felt like yesterday when _he_ was still in his life.

"Hello N-Naruto," Naruto didn't have to turn his head to know who that was, but still did in politeness. Hinata Hyuuga stood at her usually place behind the fruit stand, her long black hair matched almost perfectly with her pale skin.

"Hello Hinata, what do you have for me today?" Naruto asked with a small smile. Hinata was one of the most frequent stands he want to; it didn't start out that way there, was something about her that made him stop every time.

"J-just the u-usual Naruto," Hinata said in her shy voice, mumbling over some of her words. Naruto knew the crush the girl had on him, but he had no interest in pursuing it. Hinata blushed, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Well then I will take two bananas and an orange," Hinata quickly fumbled around, grabbing a bag and putting the bananas and oranges in there. Naruto handed her the money and said a quick goodbye before walking off.

Things were always the same; Naruto couldn't bring himself to date, not since that time, not since _him_. Naruto brushed a hand through his hair, he was thinking about _him _more than he wanted to. He sighed; stopping and looking around he decided for today he was going to go out and eat. Making up his mind, he headed to the first place near him, a small dango shop. Without looking he sat down at a table and waited to be waited on, setting the fruit next to himself.

"_Do we have to eat at a dango shop?" "Since I'm paying Dobe, yes." A pout crossed Naruto's lips. "Fine, but next time we're definitely eating ramen, teme."_

"What would you like to order today, sir?" Naruto shook his head, coming out of his thoughts before grabbing the menu and looking it over. "I'll take the special, thanks." Naruto handed back the menu. The waiter bowed and walked off. Naruto was making himself more and more depressed, as if his usual things didn't do that.

"Naruto?" Naruto perked up hearing his name; he recognized that voice, but whose? "Naruto Uzumaki, is that you?" Naruto quickly turned around to see who that could possibly be; his eyes widened. _No, no, no. Why now?_ "It is you, isn't it?" Naruto swallowed hard as the dark-haired man approached him, his long hair in a ponytail, age lines evident on his face. He hadn't seen this man in many years. "Do you remember me? I know it has been a long while."

"_I love you so much, don't ever leave me," Naruto said snuggling into his chest. "Like I could, dobe." Naruto smiled as arms circled him, bringing him closer, "So much, Sasuke."_

Naruto forced a smile on his face, "How could I forget you, Itachi?" The man known as Itachi smiled back in acknowledgment and sat across from Naruto. "What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be across the country?"

Itachi nodded, "We did, but I recently moved back." Naruto took the 'I' part as meaning that _he _didn't come with him. Itachi looked over his menu as the waiter came back with the Dango special. "Mm, that looks good." Itach turned to the waiter, "I'll take that too." The waiter nodded, grabbing the menu and with a bow walked off.

"_Say 'ah', teme," Naruto said with a sly smile, holding the dango up to Sasuke's mouth, who glared back at him. "Like I would do-" The dango was in Sasuke's mouth before he could finish. "Too late," Naruto said with a laugh._

Naruto just stared at the dango, not really in the mood to eat anymore; just looking at it made him think of _him. _"Not going to eat?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, looking back at Itachi, _why did he have to show up again? _Naruto asked himself.

"Yes, just would be rude to eat in front of you, I'll wait." Itachi nodded in understanding, and awkward silence passed between them. "So... ah... how's Sasuke doing?" Naruto forced himself to ask.

Itachi's face turned from his cheerful smile to a sadder smile, he knew how close Sasuke and Naruto were. "He's doing well." Naruto smiled, he was glad. Even though things didn't end very well with them, he still wished him well. "He's married now, has a kid on the way."

Naruto looked back down at his plate, he didn't want Itachi to see the pain cross his face; this feeling that Naruto felt, he hadn't felt it in so long. Pain crossed through his heart; he should have known he wasn't over Sasuke.

_Boom! Thunder struck somewhere in the near area, but that wasn't nearly as important as what was going on inside the house. "Sasuke, you can't do that! You can't do that for me!" Naruto yelled as a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. Sasuke glared back at Naruto, "You should be happy, I'm doing this for you, for us!" Tears stained Naruto cheeks. "You can't do this! I won't let you!" Sasuke took the half-full glass from the table and threw it at the wall breaking the glass, spilling water everywhere. Naruto flinched. "Why won't you listen to me?" Sasuke yelled back, pain equal in his eyes. "Because..." Naruto said softly, falling to his knees, "I can't allow you to give up your dream for me..."_

Naruto smiled painfully, looking back up at Itachi. "Did he ever become a doctor?" Naruto asked in an almost shaky voice. That was Sasuke's dream: to help those that needed help the most, the only thing that was holding him back was...

_Naruto sat at the computer finishing his latest project when he slipped and all the papers fell in the trash. Naruto sighed grabbing out all the papers from the trash, dusting them off, when one caught his eye, one that wasn't his homework. One labeled Tokyo U. Naruto started to read, realization slowly coming to him; it was an acceptance letter for Sasuke. Sasuke made it into Tokyo U for Medical, and a full ride too. But why is it in the trash? Then it hit him; Sasuke wasn't planning to go, he wasn't planning to go, the only thing keeping Sasuke here was... Naruto crumpled the paper, tears in his eyes; he knew what he had to do. The door to his house opened, he heard Sasuke's voice call his name._

"The best in Tokyo," Itachi said proudly about his younger brother. "Got the Best Doctor award too, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it," Itachi said as the waiter came and gave Itachi his dango, walking off shortly after.

Naruto smiled to himself; that made him feel so much better, meaning that all that didn't happen for Naruto. He was happy for once and actually found a small sense of peace. He grabbed the dango stick again, taking the ball in his mouth. "I'm happy to hear that, I've always hoped he'd be able to go on with his dreams."

"You should tell him that yourself, he'll be down to visit me tomorrow." Naruto's heart started to pound, Sasuke was going to be back in town, Sasuke was coming back, Sasuke was back. Hope that Naruto didn't know he had started to form in his chest; would Sasuke recognize him, maybe Sasuke would see his face and also know these feelings, also feel this way, maybe, just maybe. _"He's good, he's married now."_ Naruto crushed that thought; he couldn't see Sasuke, he couldn't ruin that for him.

"I-I'm okay, I'm going to be real busy tomorrow, you know work and stuff, thanks for the invitation though," Naruto kicked himself inside for stumbling over the words, quickly eating another Dango.

Itachi smiled sadly. "Alright, if you really can't make it, but if you ever have any free time to come up here's my address; stop by sometime after six, we'll be there," Itachi wrote his address down on a napkin, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto nodded reading over it before sticking it in his pocket, "Thanks Itachi; anyway I really must be going, and it's good seeing you. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Naruto quickly stood up, taking his bill with him.

"Well alright, I really do hope you find the time though," Naruto nodded, going up to the check out quickly paying his bill and leaving, completely forgetting about his fruit. Naruto quickly walked down the street towards his apartment; all he wanted to do now was to lay down, and forget this day ever happened, but it seemed his mind had other ideas.

_Pale fingers ran through Naruto's hair. "Stop it teme, that tickles," Naruto giggled. Sasuke smiled the smiles only for Naruto. They sat on the love seat watching the movie, Naruto curled into Sasuke's side. He never wanted this to end._

Naruto slammed the door to his apartment, throwing off his shows and jacket. _"I love you." _"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, knocking over his lamp; it fell down, busting the light. Naruto fell to his knees next to his bed gripping his hair, finally letting the tears out. He always knew it was over, but in his heart he also hoped there was a chance, one more chance that he and Sasuke weren't over, that they would eventually get back together.

"_He's married now, has a kid on the way."_ More tears, more pain, was it finally over? Could Naruto finally move on? _"I promise, forever,"_ Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's head, _"forever." _"Liar!" Naruto yelled, still more tears, 'til he finally passed out.

The alarm clock woke Naruto up from his awkward position; he sat up and popped his back, scratching the back of his head. With the alarm still going off Naruto jumped up and turned it off, then headed to the shower. He quickly took a shower and got out, getting dressed. He poured himself a glass of milk before heading out the door for work.

Work passed quickly for Naruto; getting off later than usual, he waved to his colleagues heading home, stopping by the fruit stand to get some fruit. He gave Hinata his usual hello and continued on; he felt as if he was missing something, forgetting something, or someone. Naruto just let it go right through him 'til he got home and started cleaning, picking up the lamp, making his bed, and finally picking up his clothes from the bathroom, when the napkin from yesterday fell out of the worn jeans. Memories from yesterday flashed through his mind: Itachi, the restaurant, Sasuke, and all the crying. Naruto checked the time; it was a little past 9:30, if he left now he could make it to Itachi's by 10.

Naruto quickly went to the door and started putting on his shoes and stopped, remembering why he didn't want to go in the first place. Why he shouldn't go, why he couldn't go. But despite all that he couldn't stop himself, he had to see him one more time, he had to give Sasuke a proper goodbye, he had to move on.

_Naruto fumbled around with the books in his hand, too many to carry. Without paying attention someone slipped a foot, tripping him. Trying to catch himself Naruto ran forward straight into someone; all his books fell on them, including himself. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, someone tripped me, and then, I fell, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said getting up quickly to help whoever he fell on. The raven-haired guy glared at him but accepted the hand up, "Just don't do it again, dobe." Naruto fumed, "Who are you calling Dobe you... teme!" Naruto quickly grabbed his books storming off, not paying attention to the eyes on his back._

Naruto stopped and caught his breath just a block from Itachi's house. He was so close, so close to seeing him again. Naruto started to walk again, reading the house numbers,_101, 102, 103, 104, _and finally _105_. Naruto took a deep breath and started to walk up the porch about to knock on the door.

"Don't be a bastard Itachi, just give me the remote," Naruto stopped in his tracks, frozen; he hadn't heard that voice in so long, so long. "I did not become the best doctor just to fight my brother over the remote for the television." Naruto smiled; the same old cocky Sasuke. "Fine, if you're not giving me the remote I'm heading to bed."

And before Naruto knew it he was knocking on the door. He heard rustling inside, and Itachi's voice, "Sasuke can you answer that for me?" Naruto's heart pounded.

"Why can't you, you lazy bastard?" Naruto heard Sasuke yell, but his footsteps were still heading his way. The door started to unlock; Naruto started to step back, he couldn't do this he couldn't, and he turned around and started to walk off.

"Naruto? " Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. Sasuke stood there in the lighted doorway, eyes widened. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I saw Itachi yesterday, he said you were in town and told me to visit," Sasuke briefly looked away from him to look at the clock. "I-I can see now that it's late, I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just g-"

"Wait!" Naruto stopped, surprised, as Sasuke reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "It's not too late, come on in; I haven't seen you in what, six years?" Naruto nodded and allowed Sasuke to lead him in the house.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked coming around the corner. "Oh, Naruto! I'm glad you came by, let's go talk in the living room."

"Yeah I found that free time," Naruto laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. They all headed into the living room to catch up. Naruto sat on the chair while Itachi and Sasuke sat on the couch. No one said anything at first, 'til a 'bing' was heard.

"Oh that must be my snack, I'm going to go get that," Itachi said standing up and heading out of the room to the kitchen. Naruto looked around, trying to look anywhere but at Sasuke.

"S-so I heard you became a doctor," Naruto said finally looking at Sasuke, who was staring at him, not answering him. "So uh, long time, right?"

"Why did you come, Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly, still just staring as if in thought.

"Well I haven't seen you in so long, just wanted to see how you're doing," Naruto said; that was only the half of it.

Sasuke finally sighed, sitting back in his chair, "You're lying Naruto, you were never good at it."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'm not lying, and how would you know, you haven't seen me in six years," Naruto said harshly. It was finally coming up, all the anger and pain he held in for so many years.

"Well that wasn't exactly my fault," Sasuke said with a glare back. "You were the one who broke up with me, you were the one who told me to leave," Sasuke said angrily, his own anger and pain coming up. The things they never got to say to each other before were coming up.

"And what?" Naruto yelled standing up, "have you waste your life on me! I wasn't worth it Sasuke, I'm still not, and never will be!" Tears started to form in his eyes.

Sasuke also stood up angrily, "Why couldn't you understand? You were my life! You were everything to me, becoming a doctor meant nothing compared to being with you!"

Naruto balled his hands into a fist. "Liar! You still left! And left me behind; if I meant that much to you, you wouldn't have moved on so fast!" Naruto yelled, ready to turn around and leave.

"What do you mean move on?" Sasuke yelled, following Naruto to the door. "I never moved on! You were the only one I could think about all those years in collage! Don't you dare say I forgot about you!"

Naruto's heart pounded once again; thoughts of being wrong flew through his mind once again, maybe just maybe… _"He's married now, has a kid on the way." _Naruto clenched his hands into fists again, that's all Sasuke could do was lie to him. "Oh if you didn't move on like you said, then how do you explain your wife? And a kid on the way?" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and went to open the door, "I should have never came here, what was I thinking; nothing can ever be the same between us again." Naruto opened the door just for it to be slammed shut again. Naruto angrily turned around, only to be trapped between Sasuke and the door.

Naruto struggled, "What are you doing bastard, let go of me, let go of me no-mmh, mmm baastemm." Sasukes lips were on his before he could say anything, and before he realized it he was kissing back, the years he spent missing these lips, missing his kisses, missing his touch. Naruto's hands were already around Sasuke's back pulling him closer; he opened his mouth welcoming the tongue that played with his. Sasuke pulled his lips from Naruto's and instead latched onto Naruto's neck, sucking, biting and marking.

Sasuke finally let Naruto go. He slid down the door to his butt, holding his neck and looking up at a very angry Sasuke. "Did what we have really mean nothing to you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto got angry again; glaring at Sasuke he jumped up and pushed Sasuke, knocking him back. "Nothing? You call me being here nothing? I haven't been able to get into one relationship because no matter who I'm with, or what I'm doing, I can't stop thinking about you! It's always been about you, everything I do has always been about you!" It was time for Sasuke to feel like crap, Naruto was tired of feeling this way, but despite all that he still let some tears leak; he quickly wiped them away. "But I'm done. Sasuke I can't do this anymore," Sasuke held his breath; he himself didn't want to hear the words that were going to come from Naruto's mouth, the words he'd heard once before, _"It's time for __us to move on."_

Naruto sighed; _guess it really is over_, Naruto told himself. He opened the door, not looking back. "Bye Sasuke, I hope you have a good life." Naruto held back his last bit of tears and walked out the door.

_**~Ending 1~**_

Naruto sighed, smelling the air he felt a weight lift off his shoulders; he knew he could finally move on. When he got home he slipped into his bed with a soft smile, for once at peace. When morning came Naruto skipped his usual routine to instead just relax at home watching a movie. He couldn't remember the last time he did this. He picked up his phone and looked at the contents' names of all those he had neglected to call, never talk to. He scrolled through 'til he found one person, Kiba Inuzuka, a friend from work always asking him out for a beer that he always declined.

"Hello?" Kiba's voice said through the phone.

"Hey Kiba, it's Naruto from work; was wondering if that beer was still open?" Naruto said with a smile, not that Kiba could see it.

"That would be great, man! A couple of other colleagues are getting together tonight at Konoha Bar at 8 o' clock, are you in?"

"Damn right I am, I'll be there," Naruto said, and then something crossed his mind. "Oh hey, is it okay if I invite one more person?"

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier; see you then, bye." There was a beep. Naruto hung up the phone too, and went to the closet and pulled out his best outfit and looked at the time, it was just about the time the shop opened.

Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket and headed to the marketplace, he smiled when he saw the person who he's seen every day. He ran to her.

"G-good morning, Naruto," Naruto smiled. "Y-you're early today," Hinata said with a blush, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hinata, would you like to go with me today to meet some friends?" Hinata's face turned into a deep shade of red, redder than Naruto had ever seen it.

"Y-you m-me-mean lik-ke a d-da-date?" Hinata asked, stuttering and blushing. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Meet me at the Konoha Bar at ten," Hinata could only nod before Naruto was off again. For once as Naruto walked down the street and passed the ramen shop, he didn't think about Sasuke or their memories, he only thought about how he hadn't had ramen in such a long time. Naruto stopped in and got a bowl before heading home again; only a few hours left 'til he would have his date with the Hinata girl.

As Naruto walked home he could feel the start of a new beginning; for once he felt as if this was the start of something new. And why not? He was still young. Naruto said goodbye to his old feelings and hello to a new start.

**The End**

_**~Ending 2~**_

Naruto sighed; _guess it really is over_, Naruto told himself. He opened the door not looking back. "Bye Sasuke, I hope you have a good life." Naruto held back his last bit of tears and walked out the door.

Sasuke swallowed hard; Naruto just got back in his life, no way was he just going to let him walk back out. Before the door shut Sasuke quickly threw the door back open and hugged Naruto from behind, not letting him go. Naruto struggled once again, but otherwise couldn't move. "What are you doing? I said it's over, let me g-"

"No," Sasuke said firmly keeping his grip on Naruto, who stopped struggling.

"Wha-" Naruto started, baffled.

"I said no! You're not going anywhere; I just got you back, you can't leave again," Sasuke said the last part softly, burying his head in Naruto's neck.

"Why?" Naruto cried. "Why won't you let me go?" This was all too much for Naruto; he just wanted to go, and he just wanted to forget about Sasuke. Why did Sasuke insist on not letting that happen? "Why?" Naruto asked again.

"I still love you Naruto, I always have, I always will," Sasuke insisted, still keeping a firm grip on Naruto. Naruto felt the back of his neck where Sasuke had rested his head start to get wet, Sasuke was crying. "It can't end like this Naruto, not again."

Naruto's own tears ran down his face; he covered his eyes with his hands, never in a million years would he have ever thought this would happen.

"What about your wife and child?" Naruto asked firmly, wiping away his tears. "I can't take you away from them, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, letting Naruto go. Naruto's head slumped; guess that was it. Naruto started to walk again but Sasuke's words stopped him. "So you're just going to leave again? Just like you always do," Naruto stopped straight in his tracks and turned around angrily.

"Like I always do?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, stomping straight up to him.

"That's right, like you always do," Naruto's face got red with anger, how dare Sasuke.

"How dare you! It's not like you gave me a choice!" Naruto huffed, clearly pissed off at Sasuke.

"Didn't give you a choice? I wasn't the one that told you to break up with me!" Sasuke yelled back angrily.

"You didn't have to," Naruto stated and then sighed, anger starting to leave him.

"What do you mean, 'I didn't have to'?" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto stayed quiet, just staring down at his feet. "Answer me!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

Naruto almost broke down once again there, looking at Sasuke's desperate face, the 'what if's running rampant in his mind were almost too much. "I just loved you so much…" Naruto's quiet voice was heard out in the silence of the night. "So much I was willing to give you up so you could accomplish your dreams…"

They both stayed quiet for what seemed like forever before Sasuke spoke up, "Let's give it another try."

Naruto eye's opened wide with shock, "W-what do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, I mean let's give it another shot."

Naruto glared at his old nickname, "Once again teme, what about your wife and child? You just going to forget about them?"

Sasuke glared right back, "Dobe, what are you talking about? I don't have a wife or child."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, shocked. "But Itachi sai-"

Itachi came around the corner of the house, it was obvious that he was listening in the whole time. "About that…"

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Itachi, back to Sasuke, "So you're not…"

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "So please Naruto, give me a chance." Naruto stared right back.

"I-I don't know," Naruto kicked himself inside, this what he'd always dreamed of happening, he always wanted another chance with Sasuke.

"Then let me prove it to you," Sasuke saw doubt in Naruto's eyes. "Please." And without being able to stop Naruto nodded yes.

With a smile and a grab of Naruto's hand Sasuke led Naruto back into Itachi's house. Naruto later on that night for once smiled and laughed like he hadn't done in a long time. The time spent with Sasuke almost made him forget the times he had to spend without him; all he knew was that he didn't want to have to do that again.

_**SasuNaru**_

**Vitty Rose:**** Hey guys I hope you liked it, I know it's been like a century since I last updated anything. I hope you forgive me, I will try to work to update more actual stories, it's just been a rough year. I want to thank all of those that have stuck with me this long year, and I promise to do better and update! So anyway I hope you liked it, and I'm back! ^-^**

_~SasuNaru~_

Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruto found himself smiling even if it was a little bit.

"So…" Naruto asked awkwardly, "What do we do now?"

Sasuke looked with shocked eyes at Naruto, "Well I haven't really thought that far ahead."

Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Well I guess we'll just have to figure that out ourselves."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
